


Stuck On You

by artgirl130



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Aria can't get Jason off her mind.
Relationships: Ezra Fitz/Aria Montgomery, Jason DiLaurentis/Aria Montgomery
Kudos: 3





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> Let me know what you think. This is also available on my Tumblr (under the same username).

Aria sat on the porch of the DiLaurentis house, picking at her nail polish, the rain soaking through her coat as she thought about what she was about to do. She loved Ezra. She did but ever since Jason has kissed her, she’d been confused. He’d been haunting her every waking moment and now he’d started showing up in her dreams. It was driving her crazy. Pulling her phone from her bag she selected his number, her finger hovering over the call button.

“Aria?”

Her head shot up, eyes landing on Jason getting out of his car. She hadn’t even heard him pull up. It took all of her self-control to stop the smile that threatened to split her face in half at the sight of him. “Jason.” She stood, running a hand over her drenched hair. “What are you doing here?”  
Jason frowned, “I could ask you the same thing. It is my house.”  
“Oh, right.” Aria fidgeted with the rings on her left hand, eyes fixed on the spot in front of her boots. Jason took a step forward, shutting the car door behind him, “Aria, are you ok?”  
“This was a bad idea.” Grasping her phone in both hands, Aria went to leave only to be stopped by Jason grabbing her arm. The look of concern in his eyes made her melt, the tension slipping out of her body. “Aria,” He began gently, manoeuvring her so that she was stood in his arms. “Come on. Tell me what’s wrong. What was a bad idea?”  
“Jason I can’t, I’m-”  
“Unavailable. You said. That doesn’t explain why you’re here.” Jason scoffed, taking as step back like she had burnt him, his hand gripping at his hair. The spots on her wrists where he had held her ached, longing for his touch.  
“Jason…” she looked at him sadly, not wanting to admit out loud the reason that she was really there, afraid of what it would mean. For her. For him. For them. For Ezra.  
“Damn it Aria!” He cursed; a sob caught in his throat. “You know how I feel about you and you made your feeling perfectly clear so why are you here?”  
“Because I can’t get you out of my head!”

Jason froze, green eyes widening at her words then hardening, “Don’t play with me Aria.” His tone was clipped, harsh, not wanting to give into the hope that sparked in his chest at her words.  
“It’s the truth Jason.” Aria stepped forward, ignoring the warning look in his eyes. “Ever since you kissed me you’ve been there, in the back of my mind. Constantly.”  
“Aria I…” His words shook, muscles tensed beneath the damp fabric of his shirt like the main love interest in the romance novels that lined her bedroom. She wanted to reach out, to touch the soaked cotton. To feel his chest beneath her fingers, the thrum of his heart, his arms around her waist, lips pressed softly against hers like they had been before. Aria let out a shaky breath, reaching for his hand before she could think of the consequences.

They stood there for what felt like an age, hands touching, the rain soaking them. Aria’s eyes traced a droplet as it made its way down the bridge of his nose, onto his lips. Her lips parted as he reached out a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, fingers lingering on the gentle curve of her jaw. Aria leaned into his touch, her lips ghosting over his skin as she spoke. “I don’t know what to do Jason. I can’t eat, can’t sleep. I can’t even kiss him without thinking about you.”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Jason cupped the side of her face lightly, tilting her head so that her lips hovered beneath his, their breath mingling. “Tell me to stop.”  
“Jason…” Aria pleaded; breath heavy in her chest. “Please...”

At her words he lent down, capturing his lips with a kiss softer than she thought was possible. It was slow and tender, he tasted of coffee and chocolate and it mixed with the flavour of gummy bears still on her lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer while he explored her mouth. She was drowning in him. It had never been like that with Ezra. Not even their first kiss. Sure, he had made her feel something but nothing that compared to the sheer, overpowering feeling of being loved. It was intoxicating.  
They pulled back reluctantly, gasping for air. Aria stared at Jason, taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. It seemed to see through her, stripping all of the lies back so that she was bare before him. Threading a hand through his hair, Aria tugged Jason’s lips back down onto hers, all thoughts of Ezra gone as she lost herself in the man in front of her. Kissing Jason was like a tidal wave hitting her, washing her far away from shore. Nothing else existed. Just him and her. Them. Their mouths locked together. Her chest pressing against his. His hands sliding over her as if he was trying to map out every inch of her, afraid that he would never get the chance again. His soft golden hair slipping through her fingers. She pressed against him, desperate to feel his body through their damp clothes.  
“Aria…” Jason muttered, attempting to pull back from the woman, struggling to resist the hold that she had on him. “Aria, we need to stop…”  
“Why?” the brunette asked, trailing her lips across his jaw and down his neck. Jason bit back a moan, barely managing to pull back. He tilted her head up so that he could meet her eyes.  
“Because you are unavailable.”

His words were like a bucket of ice water, reminding Aria what she had just done. Sighing, she rested her head on his chest. “God what is wrong with me?”  
“Nothing in wrong with you.” He lifted her chin. “Nothing. But you need to decide what you want.”  
“You.” The word slipped past her lips before she could stop them, the truth smacking her across the face. “I want you.”  
“Then leave him.”  
Aria stared up at him, “What?”  
“If I’m what you really want, then leave him.” They stood there in silence before Jason let out a pained, choked laugh. “That’s what I thought. Goodbye Aria.” She watched as he made his way up the steps to his house, refusing to look back at her until he reached the door, eyes swimming with sorrow. Then he went inside, closing the door behind him.

Only then did she notice that it was still raining.


End file.
